butler for a day
by Sel Raen
Summary: ciel and alois switch butlers for a day, and some weird things happen rated T for a perverted claude.
1. Chapter 1

what would happen if Ciel and Alois switched butlers for a day I want to know, and I know that you want to know so i am here to inform you of just what would happen

Ciel and Claude

"Young master todays tea is earl grey." Claude announced while pouring the tea into a cup. Ciel sat up in bed rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he moved to the side of his bed so that he could retrieve his tea cup from Claude.

"What do i have to do today, Claude." Ciel asked sipping his tea. Claude smiled a little and, then recited the events of the day. Except that there weren't any for that day.

Claude took the ribbon on Ciels night shirt and pulled on it, thus lossening the shirt and, it slid down his shoulder. Claude's eyes roamed over the boy as he pulled the night shirt off of him.

While Claude was putting the clothes that Ciel would wear that day onto Ciel, his lips brushed the boys bare shoulder. Without thinking Claude planted a light kiss on the smooth skin and, was then generously rewarded with a slap in the face.(okay i admit i have no idea how his lips managed to brush ciels shoulder, but i like it so ...ya)

"What are you doing Claude? If I want to get harrassed in that way, I'll go and vist Alois." Claude's expression looked like he was getting ideas and Ciel knew they weren't ideas he wanted to know. Ideas like a threesome with Alois... or a foursome with Alois and Sebastian.

"He would like that." Ciel said out loud, Claude gave Ciel a questioning look which the young earl promptly ignored. Claude continued to dress the earl, then escort him to his study.

Alois and Sebastian

"Master it is time to wake up." Sebastain announced as he walked into the room with the morning tea. Alois just rolled over so he was facing away from his butler. Sebastian came over and lightly tapped his masters shoulder. Alois turned over and slapped sebastian hard in the face.

"Do not touch me as you please. You can only touch me if i order you to." Then Alois got a creepy smile on his face. Sebastian didn't like the looks of that.

"We are going to go and visit Ciel and, we are going to have a threesome with him... or better yet a foursome with him and Claude. This is going to be so much fun." Alois squealed. Yes squealed, Sebastian thought that it was creepy too.

And so Sebastian got the carriage ready, and helped his master-for-the-day into it, then walked around to drive it (drive would it be drive or something else)

When they got to the phantomhive mansion, Claude opened the door for the earl and his butler. Sebastian followed Alois as Alois followed Claude in to the house.

Alois and Claude and Sebastian and Ciel

"CIEL!" Alois yelled and launched himself at the other boy. Ciel then proceded to pry the blond off of him. This took about ten minutes of valuable time... or so Ciel thought.

"Why are you here, Alois?" Ciel asked. Alois got a really creepy smile on his lips as he reached out and grabbed onto the other boys hand.

"Three-some or a four-some? Its your choice." Alois said slyly. "Or it could just be the two of us."

Ciel gasped and backed away from Alois who followed him step for step, until Ciel hit the wall. Alois started to kiss his checks and hands and... neck... and finally his lips.

Ciel gasped at the touch of the other boys lips, but before it could go further, Alois pulled away and took Ciel's hand, leading the flustered boy up to his room, where Alois closed and locked the door then pushed Ciel against it.

"Come on Ciel don't be like that. I want you, and only you." Alois whispered against Ciels neck. Ciel tried to hold back a small moan but, it slipped out. Alois grinned like the cheshire cat.

"I knew that you wanted me as much as I want you. Oh god do I want you. I love you, Ciel." The dark haired boy started at the last scentence to come out of the other boys mouth, then threw his head back as Alois started to suck on the skin of his throat.

"A-a-alois...S-stop...S-s-stop this minute." CIel managed to stammer, only to realise that he didnt want Alois to stop. Alois pulled away with a teary expression.

He backed away slowly. Ciel wanted to feel those warm lips against his neck again, he wanted to feel the heat of another body next to his.

"Y-y-you don't want me?" Alois asked, a few tears falling from his eyes. "Nobody does! not claude, not Sebastian, and not you!" Then he started to full on sob. Ciel couldn't think of anything better to do, so he walked forward and wraped his arms around the shaking boy.

Alois looked up at the smiling boy, and brushed his tears away. Ciel leaned down and brushed his lips against Alois'. Alois was happy with this and ran his tounge over the other boys lips, asking for entrance. Ciel was afraid of taking that step, and pulled back pressing his lips together. Alois smiled.

"You are such an innocent." Alois whispered against the boys colar bone. Ciel blushed and then- to prove alois wrong- he kissed him again. This time when Alois asked for entrance, Ciel gave it to him. Alois was extremly happy this time, and his tounge explored the entire cave of Ciel's mouth.

Ciel- not liking to be domminated- fought with Alois' tounge for domination, but in the end Alois came out on top, being the seme he is.

"Sorry Ciel, but I am seme, and there can be only one seme." Ciel accepted that and pulled for Alois' mouth again. Alois gladly accepted and crushed their mouths together. Alois ran his hands through Ciel's hair happily, while Ciel wrapped his arms around the other boys neck.

Alois pulled his hands down to rest on Ciel's lower back a little to close to his butt for his comfort but he soon forgot about that as Alois deepened the kiss. Alois' hands roamed over Ciels body, dominantly running over the curve of his cheek or resting lightly for only a moment on the smallest part of the dark haired boys waist.

Alois turned them around so that he was against the wall, and then pushed Ciel backwards until he fell on his back on the bed. Alois looked the flushed boy up and down. Ciel blushed even worse as Alois ran his hands down Ciel's body, then up and under his shirt pulling it up as his hands moved over the thin frame.

"A-a-alois." Ciel half whispered, half moaned. Alois then moved and pressed his lips to Ciels chest. Ciel arched into the touch, and Alois moved his lips up Ciels body until they reached his mouth again. This time it was Ciel begging for entrance, and was happily granted such.

The two boys moaned and groaned against each others mouths until all it was, was gasping. Their hands moved up and down the others body, slowly then speeding up as they got more familiare with each other. Ciel began to remove Alois' shirt slowly. His hands roamed up over the other boys slim chest, then he sat up so that he could pull Alois' shirt off of him. His eyes roamed over every smooth muscle on the boys chest.

Alois grinned and leaned back down on Ciel fitting their two bodys together almost perfectly. Alois slipped one of his legs in between Ciel's legs and Ciel threw his head back again as Alois started to kiss his chest, and suck at his skin.

Then there was a knock on the door. Ciel sat up and quickly replaced his shirt and fixed his hair and eyepatch. Alois just sat up and looked at the door expectantly.

"Ummm Ciel i could come back some other time if your to... busy." The voice was Elizabeth Middleford's, Ciel's fiancee. Ciel made a face and shook his head. He sat up and motioned for Alois to put his shirt back on. Alois frowned, but did as he was told.

Ciel walked tot he door and opened it, allowing Elizabeth in. She looked around at the rumpled bed sheets, and at Alois with his half buttoned shirt and messy hair. Then her wide eyes went to Ciel.

"Awwwwww! Ciel that would have been so cute to see. You and Alois together. Oh my god i can't believe I missed it."Elizabeth squealed.

"I can't believe im hearing this." Ciel muttered. Alois was looking at the girl with an_ are you alright in the mind_ look. And Sebastian was thinking _ oh god another fangirl._

_**THE END**_

_**yay how was it it's my first time writing something like that so I don't know what to do. So sorry if it sucks. Thank you to all who read it. If people like it I might do more of this type of thing, but then my friends won't read my fanfics because they find them to explicite but as long as you guys read them im happy. So I edited this myself and im not sure if the editing is good if I made a mistake please tell me I will try to fix it.**_


	2. AN IMPORTANT STORY CONTINUATION AT RISK

this is for all those who think i should continue this story. I have decided that I will, however I refuse to make it a rated M fic I will keep it rated T.

I prefer doing rated T's because then people won't be afriad to read it also, i;m a prude (I think I ruined that image with this story but whatever I really am I was blushing the whole time I wrote this chapter.)

So I will do another chapter, but I will not change the rating (don't get your hopes up) also tell me about spelling mistakes in this authors note 'cause i'm typing one handed. (quite well I might add.)


End file.
